ninetales And zoroark: old mates
by swagman12
Summary: A special visit from a special someone. Holiday special.


M zoroark x F ninetales

_Beep! Beep!_

**_Darn_ alarm... **

**mmm... shutup...** where's** the damn...**

_Beep! Beep! *click*_

_**Well, here's zoroark. Some random 22 1/2 Pokemon on a journey to find a stupid job to earn some stupid cash to pay my stupid**_ bills_** for the house. My life is kinda boring. Eat, sleep complain about finding a job, repeat. Sigh, No kids, living alone, No woman to turn old And die with. Aww I have to save myself!**_

**Got to eat breakfast! Um, toast! _I scrambled for some bread, cram it in the toaster And wait a minute. then I go get some clothes, something casual, And Oh! Toast is ready! So I cram toast in my mouth, and go brush my_ teeth,_ brush my hair, etcetera. Finnaly I'm ready! And, Oh stupid cell phone!_ Hello? _ And the most seducing voice I hear is from some random woman I don't know._**

**(helllooooooo! How is my favorite mate doing today?! )**

_**Ow, such a high tone, how rude! And. Did she say "mate?!" Who is she?! A prank caller? A rapist?! **_

**Hey listen lady! I don't know who the hell you think you are but- **

**(Hey, No need to use such vulgar language honey. And maybe we should meet up, then you'll Remember me! I know where you live! :D)**

_**I never heard a threat in such a singsong voice like that, ever. Wait she knows where I live! She is bluffing! I basically lost it. But my grandpa always said, "when shit hits the fan, get a gun, or knife, or whatever!" Yeah I need a gun! I always have that shotgun-**_

**(Oh zoro! I'm here! And by the way here's the hint of who your looking for. "Zoro, i want to have a baby with you!" You promised!)**

_**A baby? That sounds... oddly familiar... No that's crazy! Here is a pistol! So I pull out the door And... Oh. My. Arceus. My girlfriend I mated with many years ago. So I open the door And...**_

wow zor. You've grown up.

**You have too... And... I'm Sorry I left you! It's just Well. I didn't want to hurt your feelings when I said No. But..._ But she interrupts by kissing me on the lips. I haven't felt something that great in a long, long time. In her serene voice, she says._**

Shh. I forgive you. I am just thankful to see you again. I love you zor.

**So ninetales, What do you want to do? **

may I see your bedroom?

**_So I tour her to my bedroom, as she requested._**

Here, lay with me.

_**Trust me, I slapped myself to see if I'm hearing right, then I follow. **_**just like old times, right sweetheart? **

Hehe, Yeah. But you know what will make it more like old times? This.

_**She began to stand up, take off her clothes from top to bottom. **_**Hey, What are you...**

Please, make me your mate! You promised a baby for me!

*flashback* Hey Zor? When we grow up, I want to have your children. Please! I'll take good care of them! *Flashback*

**I understand. _so I began to remove my clothes, I see I already have a boner by seeing her naked like this. She spreads her legs And reveals her moist sex to me. _**

I'm ready zor.

_**So I slowly insert my rod into her vag, And thrust. Every thrust she let's out a series of pleasure induced moans that are music to my ears. **_

Ahh! Just like *pant pant* old times, huh?

**Yeah, want a taste? **

_**She began to put her warm moist lips against my shaft. Im feeling a warm feeling around my dick.**_

**Hey, I'm about to cum!**

Yes! Please! Fill me! Fill me with your seed!_** I can see tears building up in her eyes. So I grope her round ass And banged her to my limit. As I came, she emmited such a scream, that you could here her a mile away. **_ AHH ZOR!

_**Man, her juices soaked the entire bed, she is crying too! Wow, am I that good? **_

**Ninetales, you alright?**

Yeah, I just never been drilled like that last time. And I'm pregnant now! This Has to be the best day of my life!

**Yeah, mine too. But man, you burned up my energy._ she laid on top of me, And kissed me._**

I know how to get your energy back.

**Show me.**

**N/A: Well that was fun to make. My head hurts trying to make this, but its worth it.**


End file.
